A Thousand Years
by bs13
Summary: My entry for xx-SibunaForever-xx's Couples contest. Mara knows she still loves Jerome. Jerome knows they can't be together. But Mara is willing to wait, even if it will take a thousand years. Oneshot.


**Normal House of Anubis fans are crying because after the Touchstone of Ra, the show is over. I'm crying because during the Touchstone of Ra, Jara never happened. So with that in mind, and how I could not change it, know I don't own House of Anubis. Oh and this takes place during Prom. Please review if you have time and thank you for giving my oneshot a chance! **

Mara was a born worrier.

So when she learned about Sibuna she was worried. Worried she'd mess up or do something wrong to make them doubt her.

It seemed she did that with her social life.

Why was it that every time she loved something, it slipped away from her? Mick left for Australia. Jerome cheated on her. Was she that horrible that no boy could truly love her? Fabian might like her, in a little way, if he was truly over Nina.

She'd be lying if she said she liked him _that_ way though.

Everything came back to her in memories lately. When she kissed Mick. When Jerome called Mick a meathead. When Mick left. When Jerome told Mara about his dad. When Jerome kissed her for the first time. When she and Jerome started dating.

When she was deceived.

Why should she love Jerome anymore? He didn't love her; that was made clear when he kissed Willow. And dated her. Mara told him she loved him but he still betrayed her.

Maybe their love was meant to die.

The prankster of the school with the school nerd? It was bound to break. He was like the air: breezy, carefree, and fresh. She was a weight: stiff, on the ground, and unwavering. He gave her a daring insight on life and she gave him a purposeful one.

She really thought she had changed him.

He went from deceitful to charming. From pranks to flowers. He was everything she could have wanted in a boy. And he was all hers.

Until he wasn't.

"Mara! Stop brooding and come join the party!" KT was standing before her now, her dark eyes shining. Mara blinked out of her thoughts. Fabian had left a while ago to speak to KT; where was he now? Mara's eyes fell on the dance floor, where he was dancing with Joy.

It _had_ to be a friendly dance.

Joy was over Fabian and Fabian had never liked her that way. Mara was jealous. Not that Joy was dancing with Fabian, but that their relationship made sense. Unlike hers and Jerome's.

Where was Jerome?

Mara shifted her eyes to where Jerome was leaning against the wall. His eyes were not on Joy and Fabian like she'd think they were, but instead, they were everywhere else. His eyes lingered on Eddie. Alfie. Willow. KT. And then his piercing blue orbs met her dark ones.

He smiled.

Mara wanted to melt. His smile lit up his face, illuminated his eyes, and made him look so handsome. But she didn't smile back. She looked away. But she forgot that by ignoring him, it would make him want to confront her...he was Jerome Clarke, after all.

"Why so sad, Jaffray?" His voice- smooth and with a hint of tease- sliced through the tension-thick air.

"I'm not sad," Mara countered, turning to look Jerome dead in the eye.

"Don't lie," Jerome smirked. "I know when you're upset."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Mara said without thinking.

"Since your boyfriend just stole my girlfriend I think I should return the favor." Jerome joked.

"He is not my boyfriend." Mara stated.

"You say that _now_," Jerome teased.

"Why are they dancing anyway?" Mara said, much more bitterly than she was used to. Jerome looked at her with fleeting concern before answering,

"They _were_ best friends. Why wouldn't they? Friends dance together."

"So what did you really come over here for, Jerome?" Mara changed the subject, crossing her arms and giving a hard stare to the tall boy.

"To congratulate you," Jerome said. "For being valedictorian and all."

"Thank you." Mara said stiffly.

"Come on, you're not going to congratulate _me_?" Jerome feigned shock.

"And what for?" Mara questioned.

"For graduating." Jerome replied. "They said I couldn't do it, but I did. Watch out world, Jerome Clarke is ready to go!" Mara cracked a smile at how goofy he was being...

_Like when they were together._

"Alfie was the only real person who told you you wouldn't, and he was teasing," Mara said pointedly.

"Not true. Trixie and Rutter said so too," Jerome faked a pout. "Let it be known, however, that _the_ Fabian Rutter was _wrong_!"

"I don't think he'd be happy about that," Mara said.

"Perhaps," Jerome shrugged. "In any case, I have you to protect me."

"Oh I don't know about that." Mara teased.

"You'd leave me to the wrath of that evil nerd? No, Jaffray, why?!" Jerome gasped loudly. Mara let a laugh emit from her lips. They were joking around like they used to...again...but not like when they were dating. Like when she was dating Mick and they were just friends.

Mara hated it.

Being just that- _friends_. She had just gotten used to calling him her boyfriend...and now, Mara had to get used to being just his friend. Now she understood how Jerome felt last term- just being her friend.

"He's not evil." Mara said, sharper than intended. "He wouldn't cheat on me like-" She stopped. Like Willow said, she had to try to move on.

"I'm sorry." Jerome's voice was quiet. "I didn't mean-"

"You never mean anything," Mara cut him off.

They both looked at each other; Mara more firmly, as if daring him to say something else. Jerome looked more worried than anything else. Not only worry was reflected in his eyes, but guilt as well. It made Mara mad. He could not be trying to feel guilty just now.

It was too late.

"I tried to apologize," Jerome said pointedly.

"Not after you kissed Willow," Mara snapped. "Not when you started to date her or show an interest in Joy. No, it wasn't until we had that party with the fireworks."

"You pushed _me_ away, remember?" Jerome said, showing his own frustration. "I tried to get back together with you, but you ignored me! I felt neglected, okay, and-"

"So you kissed Willow." Mara stated.

"We were broken up," Jerome countered.

"Then we made up." Mara reminded him. "And you, in turn, started to date Willow."

"I made a mistake," Jerome sighed, as though he had heard it a million times.

"Isn't that funny? So did I," Mara said.

"You're talking about dating me, aren't you." Jerome said, not as a question.

"Yes," Mara mumbled.

"You know what, you're right," Jerome sighed again. "I was awful to you and I'm sorry. I know you don't want to take my apology, but I feel really bad. I never deserved you."

Mara stayed silent for a few minutes. He didn't and that was the honest truth, but...she wanted him.

"You did," Mara said softly. "You just don't anymore." Jerome suddenly caught Mara by her shoulders. Mara, shocked, tried to step away, but Jerome's hands were firm.

"Look at me, Mara," Jerome whispered. "Look. I know I am not worthy of this, but...I'd like us to go back to how we used to be. Not dating; before that. When we could be ourselves."

Mara thought back to when Jerome trusted her. When they spent so much time together. When they teased each other and helped each other.

When she fell for him.

"I want that too," Mara said softly, willing herself not to start crying.

What was it with Jerome? She always seemed to fall apart. To show her worst emotions around him. To fail.

And then she became aware of how close he was.

Their eyes locked. Blue and brown, contrasting. She felt her breathing become shallow. His hands, still on her shoulders, fidgeted nervously. Jerome Clarke, nervous? That was new.

Without thinking, Mara let her fingers touch his face.

They kissed.

For a few seconds, they were together again. They went back to last term, when Jerome had kissed Mara after asking her out. Now Mara had no doubt she was still in love with Jerome.

"This is wrong," Jerome jerked away suddenly. He looked around for Joy. She was still dancing with Fabian, oblivious to what had just occurred. In fact, no one there seemed to notice Jerome and Mara had kissed.

"Right. I always am." Mara stepped away, and Jerome's hands fell to his side.

"No, no, no, _you're_ not wrong," Jerome said quickly. "It's just..after what happened with you...one kiss could ruin everything. I thought I learned my lesson, but..." He trailed off.

"Are you going to tell Joy?" Mara asked.

"I have to," Jerome replied. "What kind of relationship is it if we don't have trust? Besides, I-" He stopped. But he stopped too late.

A fire in Mara had started.

"Trust?" Mara's eyes widened. "This is about trust? Well, it never stopped you before!"

"Mara, please!" Jerome cried. "Please don't. I know I never deserved you and I'm sorry...can you get over it?"

"I told you I loved you," Mara let her eyes tear up. "But you cheated on me anyway."

"I know." Jerome admitted.

"What do Joy and Willow have that I don't?" Mara asked. "What makes you love them and not me?"

"It's not what they have, Mara, it's just...it's just me." Jerome found himself growing weak. He was hurt, too, and seeing Mara this way tore at him inside.

"Am I not pretty enough?" a single tear fell from Mara's eye, but she willed herself to stop there. She had to stay strong.

She could never cry.

"No, Mara, you're beautiful," Jerome's voice was shaky. "You're everything in one. Smart, funny, kind, and patient. You're perfect."

"Then why?" Mara looked up at him, her eyes unwavering.

"I'm a fool, that's why," Jerome answered simply. "I don't know how to show my emotions. I get too attached to a girl by her looks and one happy moment we spend together."

"Is that what happened with me?" Mara asked softly. "You thought you liked me...because of when I helped you? With your dad?"

Jerome knew there was much more than that. He fell in love with Mara because of who she was. The dilemma with his dad just made her shine brighter in his eyes. He liked her far before that.

But he couldn't say that.

"Yes," Jerome lied, "and I'm really sorry."

"No, I understand," Mara gave him a tight-lipped smile. She felt sad, of course, but she didn't show it. "I was a waste of time, and...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's all my fault," Jerome said. "So...we'll stay friends, right?"

"Right." Mara said quietly.

And they stepped apart.

As they parted ways, Mara cast a quick look back at Jerome. He looked sad, maybe even a little upset. And all she could do was wonder why.

Jerome looked quickly at Mara just as she looked away. She looked worried, maybe even a little upset. How he longed to hold her again. To be hers again.

But they both knew they had lost any trust they could have had.

Mara sat down at a table, and watched as Fabian and Joy parted ways. Joy went over to Jerome. Fabian was dragged into dancing with KT.

Fabian and Joy were always happy.

Mara never was.

Mara looked once more at Jerome. He met her eyes briefly before turning to Joy. Another tear threatened to spill. Mara wiped at her eyes quickly.

She would never stop loving Jerome Clarke.

Nothing could heal her the way he did, and even if she couldn't have him, it didn't mean she couldn't wait. It could take years to get him to love her again, but she didn't care. She loved him now and she'd love him forever. It could take a thousand years for Jerome to love her.

But a thousand years was never too long.


End file.
